PriPari Pastel Coord
(プリパリパステル) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord was used by Laala Manaka, Faruru and Gaaruru in the PriPari Movie. It resembles the PriPari Tricolor Coord, PriPari Classic Coord, PriParis Olive Coord, and the PriPari Lemon Coord. User Appearance Top A lilac tank-top with two diagonal lines of pink and white on the lower torso. At the center is a glittering pale pink section lined in gold with rows of buttons. Worn over this is a white jacket. The center is lilac with gold lining and buttons with a piece of white ruffled material sewn around it lined in gold. The collar is gold and pale pink with white frills and a single gold star attached to the right side of the neck. On each shoulder is a pink and gold section with pale pink material beneath it. Pearl chains hang from it with a single gold pearl at the bottom of each chain, while hanging from the right shoulder are two pieces of gold roping. Each cuff is pale pink with glitter coating, lined with gold ropes and a white and gold piece of ruffled material. On the left of the chest is a fuchsia, purple, and white ribbon with a golden heart emblem attached. Comes with plain white gloves. Bottoms A skirt of three layers. The second and bottom are glittery lilac with white lining and tulle. The top is a split design of white with several gold lines, attached to a pale pink glittery pleat material with the same gold lining and tulle sewn around it. At the waist is a lilac and gold section on top of a thin white and gold belt, attached to a glittering pale pink piece of material with four gold buttons. The inside of the skirt is dark pink. Sewn to the back is a large white and gold glittering bow with gold lining and roping. Shoes Tall pale pink boots with lavender bottom and coloring on the back of the heel. The cuff of each boot is glittering lilac with a single gold line attached to white tulle. Beneath the cuff are three gold lines. Sewn to the front of the ankle is a badge ornament to match the one from the shirt, along with three white feathers. Accessory A white captains hat with two strands of gold roping. Pale pink glittering material lines the hat, along with a single gold line and white tulle. Two large white feathers are attached to a fuchsia, purple, and white ribbon holding a gold heart-shaped emblem. Game is a Lovely type PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T115.jpg T133.jpg T134.jpg T117.jpg 2016-09-19 20.41.29.png Cswmt1bVUAAQGB9.jpg Image.jpeg 1478400723821.png Triangle Star.png Anime Screenshots Pripari coord7.png Pripari coord1.png Pripari5.png Sdd3.PNG Sdd2.PNG Sdd1.PNG Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:2015 Dream Parade Live Collection Category:Laala Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Gaaruru Coord Category:Movie Coord